


Chocolate and Lemon Drops

by cyn_ful



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Romance, Severitus, Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyn_ful/pseuds/cyn_ful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a secret room that he wants to share with Draco.  Their secret should be kept safe, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate and Lemon Drops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lumoslaurie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lumoslaurie).



“So, where are we Potter?” Draco looked around the plain room disdainfully.

Harry smiled at him. “It is a secret room that I found. No one knows about it, that I can tell. I decorated it a bit to make it more comfortable. We shouldn’t have to worry about our friends finding us here.” Harry bit his lip nervously. 

Draco walked around and looked at things. He ran his finger across the chest as if inspecting for dust. “I guess it will do. I can be thankful that you didn’t decorate in that garish red.”

Harry beamed with pleasure at the snide compliment. “How can I even think of allowing you to sit in a room fit for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I thought this would just be more comfortable for both of us.”

Harry glanced around the room. The dark chest was along the wall next to a desk with some parchment on it. The bed covered with a light green blanket was against the far wall positioned to wake up gazing out upon the Forbidden Forest. Looking from the bed to the right was a small alcove with two blue easy chairs placed beside a fireplace.

Draco turned to look at Harry and his face lit up as he smiled. “I think this will do quite nicely.” He walked over to Harry and pulled him into his arms and lowered his head for a soft kiss that took Harry’s breath away.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco allowing him to lead the kiss. Harry found he preferred letting Draco take control. They had not gotten much past stolen kisses in the hallway, but Harry was starting to feel deeper feelings for the other boy.

Draco pulled back from the kiss. “So, did you bring the cupcakes?” 

“Yes, I did. If you are good, I may even let you try one. They are chocolate covered with rich chocolate frosting. I know how much you love chocolate.”

“You do know how to tease me, don’t you?” He kissed Harry on the nose. “So, what do I have to do to get one of these cupcakes? I could bring some firewhiskey. I have some in my trunk.”

Harry shook his head. “I try to stay away from that. I’m a Butterbeer man, enjoying it but keeping control.”

Draco ran a finger up Harry’s arm slowly. “You don’t like losing control? Is that why I haven’t done much more than kiss you?”

The other boy gulped. “It could be that I just like to take my time. You know, I don’t want to be with someone that only wants to turn around and sell me to the papers.”

Harry knew the remark hit close to home. “I’m not ever going to do that again. You saved my parents’ lives and mine, Harry. I do at least owe you something for that. Perhaps if I had tasted your lips previously we would never have needed rescuing.”

He gazed up into Draco’s eyes and smiled. “You did trust me and saved me from the snatchers. Do we need to keep talking about the past? Or do you want to kiss me?” 

This was the boldest ever allowed himself to be; he was shaking inside. He was opening himself up to be hurt. The past year on the run did not help him dating and after the battle…well let’s just leave it at he wanted to be loved for himself. 

“It’s obvious.. I plan on kissing you until you cannot even stand straight. First I want to taste the chocolate on your lips and tongue.”

The boys laughed as Harry got the cupcakes from the corner table. He carried two of them over to where Draco had sat down on the bed. “Happy two week anniversary.”

“Two weeks and we haven’t killed each other yet? Now that’s a record, maybe we will make it, Harry.!” 

“Git.” Harry pushed Draco softly as he climbed onto the bed and proceeded to lick the icing off of the cupcake slowly.

Draco turned his mouth becoming dry. “Git? I’ll show you git.” He put his cupcake down and pushed Harry back onto the bed attacking his mouth with a passion bourne of sweet sugar as the icing smeared over their faces and his shirt. “Oh fuck it.” Draco pulled his shirt off and then looked down at his boyfriend with lust in his eyes. “You are mine now, Harry.” The soft sultry words came out of his mouth and he saw the immediate effect it had on his boyfriend. He straddled the boy’s legs and raised him up to pull the t-shirt off of his body. “Mine.”

Draco leaned down and began to nip at Harry’s throat. Harry’s moans were driving Draco crazy. He bit him right in the sensitive area where his neck met his shoulders. Harry’s arms circled Draco, holding onto his head as he felt the sucking pressure sure to leave a mark.

Draco’s hands roamed down Harry’s body teasing his nipples. He released Harry’s neck and began to kiss his way lower. His licked the taut nipples , nibbling them as he continued to ravage the other’s body. He felt the stiffness against his leg and moved one hand lower and rubbed it through the denim.

“Oh gods, Draco.” Harry’s body arched up into Draco’s touch. Draco kissed his way down to the navel just begging to be licked. He kept a firm pressure on Harry and continued to rub it slowly up and down through the pants.

“Back again, Harry? What the hell are you doing now?”

Harry and Draco jumped apart, both covered in the icing of the two forgotten cupcakes. 

“Professor Snape, I can explain…” Draco began suddenly.

“Mr. Malfoy, while I’m sure you can come up with an eloquent reason as to why you were covering Mr. Potter’s body with kisses while lying in a bed. I do not wish to subject myself to the torture of listening to teenage hormones rambling on.”

Harry pulled his legs up to his chest while Draco turned red babbling. “Professor, please don’t do anything to Potter. He was truly innocent in this. I was teasing him. I put him up to this. I dared him.”

“Spending time with Gryffindors has taken a toll on your ability to verbally manipulate the situation. I would assume Narcissa taught you diplomacy better than this.” Snape glared at the blond. “Explain, Potter.”

Draco’s mouth went slack as Snape looked beyond him to the boy halfway hidden in the sheets.

“I’m sorry, sir. I was tired of hiding and I knew this was a safe place.”

“A safe place? A safe place for a rendevous? I am disappointed in you.” Professor Snape glared at Draco again. “Put your shirt on. I will see you for detention in three hours time, Mr. Malfoy, chocolate free.” 

Draco grabbed his shirt and put it on quickly. He looked at his boyfriend who seemed to be cowering slightly. “Come on Harry. Put your shirt on too. Let’s go.”

“That is where you are wrong in your assumption, Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Potter’s detention will begin as soon as you leave.”

Draco stood up and got in between his angry professor and his boyfriend. “I’m sorry sir, but I do not trust you to not harm him.”

“What did you say?” Professor Snape’s shocked expression showed that he could not believe Draco’s cheek.

“I will not let you harm him.”

Snape bit back a laugh. “You do not need to fear for Harry’s safety. I simply refuse to discipline him in front of his boyfriend. If you care even a bit for his pride, then I would suggest that you run along now or it may be two nights of detention.”

“Go on, Draco. He isn’t going to hurt me.” Harry said softly from the bed. “I will see you across the hall at dinner. I may even insult you.”

Draco’s features softened as he listened to Harry. “Will that insult end up with us in a fight, with me pushing you against a wall?”

Harry smiled. “Mr. Malfoy, I would suggest that you not discuss violence with another student in front of not only a professor, but your headmaster as well.”

Harry grabbed his shirt and put it on quickly and slid out of the bed. “I’m ready sir. Where would you like to discuss discipline?”

Draco watched his boyfriend show the courage befitting a Gryffindor. He faced whatever he had to. He grabbed Harry’s hand and turned him. He leaned in and kissed him one last time. “Don’t worry, Harry. I will wait outside to make sure that you come out alive.”

“How very touching, Mr. Malfoy. Need I remind you that you are in danger of multiple punishments?”

“No sir, I am going. I just don’t want Harry to feel as if he is facing you alone. He should never have to feel that way.”

“Mr. Malfoy as fate would have it, he will have to face me alone. It was a private decision that he and I made over the summer. After the events of the battle, Harry chose to be my son, so I legally adopted him in August. Need I say more?”

“Dad, no! I like him. Please, Draco, just go. I’m in enough trouble as it is. Go.” Harry pleaded.

“Dad? I have stepped into an alternate universe. I’m falling in love with Potter who is calling Professor Snape ‘Dad’. Circe help me.” He walked to the door. “Harry send me a message as soon as you can. Adoption or not, I don’t want you hurt.” He opened the door and walked out.

“Well, that went better than I ever thought it would. Did you really believe we would have a hard time explaining to people our new relationship? He obviously thinks I am going to kill you, which by all rights I should.”

“I can explain.”

“Harry James Potter, can you explain why you were lying in your bed covered in food with another boy fondling you?” 

Harry’s face was beet red. “Okay, so I can’t explain. I just was tired of sneaking around. I wanted to be able to spend time with Draco without worrying about which friend was looking for us.”

“So you chose to bring him to your rooms? The rooms that no one was supposed to know about.”

“I’m sorry.” Harry sat down in one of the chairs. “I’m sorry. I haven’t felt like this before. I told you that I liked him. I was so scared. I’m still scared.”

Severus sat down across from him and conjured a set of tea. He poured them both cups. “Love is scary when it is between a man and a woman. Harry, my son, you are falling for another man and I can say that would be even scarier. Not only is he another man, but he is the one that you have had a bitter feud with for seven years. I’m glad to see that you are putting it behind you, but don’t you think you are rushing things a bit?”

Harry nodded. “I’m not sure what happened today. We were just going to have some cupcakes and butterbeer.”

“It is the setting. You invited him into a room with a bed. If you are not prepared to go that far, then taking him into the sitting room would have been much better.”

Harry laughed. “If I took him there, you would have walked in and given us detention for being in your private quarters and then I would have to explain why I was in the Headmaster’s private quarters.”

“Yet, you had no issue bringing him into your bedroom where I have a charm on it to tell me if you are in here or not?”

“Yeah, I guess that’s about right.” Harry picked up the cup of tea and drank some letting it calm his nerves.

Severus watched the boy. “If he weren’t already dead, I would kill Albus for putting you through what he did.”

“What about what he did to you? Both of us still love him and look up to him, no matter what he did.” Harry spoke softly gazing into the empty fireplace.

“Yes, but since you came back from death, you have only been a shadow of your former self. You cringe at the slightest things. I can only assume it all adds up from you being on the run for a year and for once not wanting to be the one that has to make the decisions.” He flicked his wand and started the fire. 

“So, what is my punishment?” Harry said forlornly watching the flames lick the wood.

“I do believe you have been punished enough, boy. Not many boys like their parents barging into their rooms while they are making out with their significant other. I may personally remove this memory and never put it back in.” Snape rubbed his head.

Harry laughed. “I think I may join you in that. I can only imagine what Draco is feeling, being caught by his favorite professor with his former enemy.”

“I should threaten to write home to his parents about his indiscretion.”

“No, don’t do that! His parents will freak out. He told me so. He has to marry a pureblood to keep the line going.” Harry looked up in fear.

Snape chuckled. “I will let Mr. Malfoy fight his own battle with his parents. Far be it for me to oust their son from the closet when I am dealing with my own closet case. Thankfully mine admitted it to me if no one else.”

Snape stood up and walked to the door. “Come on, Mr. Potter, I do believe we should adjourn to the sitting room so you can write out your punishment. ‘I will not kiss boys in my bedroom.’ I think it should be 1,000 times. You can also send a message to Draco telling him that you are alive, but you are grounded until further notice and will see him in the Great Hall.”

Harry stood up and walked behind him. “So you don’t mind?”

“Don’t mind? My son making out with another boy?”

“I called you Dad. Do you mind? I never called anyone that before.” Harry looked uncertainly up at his adopted father.

Snape smiled and walked over to him and pulled him into a hug. “I don’t mind, boy. It’s a great shock factor to some.”

Harry hugged him back. “Would my biological dad care?”

“It does not matter if he would care or not. I’m sure that he knows that I have done my best to keep you away from death and destruction. I know your mother would be happy that you found someone that you trusted enough. You may not have been my son by birth, but I have watched over you because of your mother since her death. I’m more of a godfather than your mutt was.”

Harry pushed back, “Hey.”

Severus laughed. “I’m only kidding, Harry. Now your lines are not going to write themselves.”

 

Draco walked into his detention that night a bit wary. Harry had not been at dinner and neither had Snape. He opened the door and walked into the room. “Professor, I’m here.”

“Thank you for joining us this evening, Mr. Malfoy. You will be serving the same detention as Mr. Potter.”

Draco was relieved when he turned and saw his boyfriend smiling at him. 

“I would not look so happy yet. Mr. Potter got a head start on his detention of writing lines. I have increased his for lack of respect from 1,000 lines to 10,000. You are to join him.” Snape turned around.

Draco sat down next to Harry. He looked at the other boy who had written so many lines already. He picked up his quill and gazed at the board to see what they had to write.

_Professor Snape does not wish to catch me snogging his son anymore, whether it is in a hallway, classroom, or bedroom. Snogging Professor Snape’s son is grounds for detention always.”_

Draco’s face flushed. “We have to write that 10,000 times?”

Professor Snape looked down at him. “Yes, Mr. Malfoy. You either write that 10,000 times or you eat a bowl full of Headmaster Dumbledore’s favorite candy, lemon drops.”

Harry looked over at Draco. “I would suggest the lemon drops, myself. He won’t let me do that one anymore. He is going to let us talk though. We get to be alone without friends. So, look on the bright side.”

“I guess I will try the lemon drops sir.” Draco said to his professor.

Snape walked over to him and dropped a huge bowl of lemon drops in front of him. “Enjoy the feeling of being able to pucker, but unable to do anything about it.” Snape walked away smirking. If nothing else, he needed to thank Albus’ picture for telling him that the students always loved lemon drops instead of detention.

“In other words, see the board, no kissing of his son in his presence.”

“Mr. Potter, need I remind you how to read. It is grounds for detention in any circumstance.”

“Yes, sir. If we continue to have detention together sir, will my friend become suspicious?” Harry grinned at the professor.

“Keep it up, brat, and I will make sure you serve yours with Filch instead of being able to spend time with this person you claim to care about.” He sat down at the desk and picked up the paper and began to read it.

“Hey, Draco. That is him saying it’s okay for you to be my boyfriend,” Harry whispered to him, Harry’s grin lighting up his face.

Draco tried to smile around the lemon drop in his mouth. “I may question my own sanity after this. These are awful!”

Harry leaned over and kissed him quickly. 

“I saw that Mr. Potter, add another 500 lines.”

“Yes, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HiH Sugarquill give-away: Written for Lumoslaurie, beta'd by Bootsy and Cass
> 
> Receive  
> Fic or Art? Either  
> Characters/Pairings you'd like to receive: Draco/Harry (the most XD), Albus Severus/Scorpius, Hermione/Theo, Harry/Snape (Severitus, not Snarry), Severus/Remus, Sirius/Remus  
> Situations, genres, kinks, squicks etc. that you would like to see: I kind of love school fics. The whole sneaking around behind their friends' backs, but then being caught and outed, but everything turns out nicely. But honestly, I would love anything anyone took the time to do.   
> Characters/pairings you DO NOT want to receive: Harry/Ginny. Ron/Hermione.  
> Situations, genres, kinks, squicks etc. that you WOULD NOT like to see: Infidelity, (past Harry/Ginny, Draco/Astoria: if Drarry), SAD ENDINGS, death.  
> Desired Rating of your Gift (G to NC-17 or no preference): Anything's fine  
> Prompts (Optional): cupcakes, firewhiskey, "Back again, ________?"


End file.
